


Regelbruch

by Servena



Category: Charlie Bone Series | Children of the Red King - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Spiders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander rettet Tancred vor einer Spinne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regelbruch

Lysander runzelte die Stirn und strich zum wiederholten Mal die Rechnung in seinem Heft durch. Irgendwo musste er sich versehen haben, das Ergebnis konnte nicht richtig sein. Er seufzte und blätterte in seinem Mathebuch, um sich das Beispiel noch einmal anzusehen.

Im Klassenraum war es stickig und der staubtrockene Unterricht vom Professor machte es nicht besser. In den alten Kunsträumen war es jetzt bestimmt angenehm kühl, dachte er. Noch 2 Stunden…

Ein Luftzug streifte sein Gesicht und er sah sich um. Da alle Fenster trotz der Wärme geschlossen waren, vermutete er, dass sein bester Freund soeben über den Matheaufgaben brütete und so langsam die Geduld verlor. Das konnte ja noch was werden. Wobei, ein wenig Abwechslung…

Jedoch saß sein Klassenkamerad nicht über sein Heft gebeugt, sondern war von seinem Tisch abgerückt und beobachtete irgendetwas mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Furcht. Lysander folgte seinem Blick und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verbeißen: An der Tischkante baumelte eine kleine Spinne an ihrem Faden.

Er stellte sicher, dass der Professor soeben in eine andere Richtung sah, dann beugte er sich hinüber und fing die Spinne in seiner Hand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Tancred vor Abscheu das Gesicht verzog. Vorsichtig setzte er das kleine Tierchen auf der Fensterbank ab.

„Danke“, wisperte der Blonde und rückte wieder an seinen Tisch.

„Keine Ursache“, gab Lysander leise zurück. „Will ja nicht, dass sie dich noch auffrisst. Sie hat bestimmt eine Vorliebe für blonde Wettermacher.“

„Sehr witzig“, sagte Tancred.

„Ich allerdings“, sagte der Professor so laut, dass sie beide zusammenfuhren, „habe überhaupt keine Vorliebe für Schüler, die meinen Unterricht stören. Ihre Privatgespräche können sie woanders führen!“

„Tut mir Leid“, sagte der Dunkelhaarige hastig, und Tancred fügte hinzu: „Meine Schuld, ich hab ihn abgelenkt –“

„Interessiert mich überhaupt nicht!“, polterte der Lehrer. „In meinem Unterricht herrschen bestimmte Regeln, und eine davon ist: Kein Gequatsche!“

„Natürlich, Sir, ich habe ja nur…“, versuchte Lysander die Situation zu retten, aber vergeblich. Einmal in Fahrt, war der Professor nicht zu bremsen.

„Sie machen mir ständig nur Ärger“, ereiferte er sich – was Lysander wiederum für die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts hielt – „es wird Zeit, dass Sie einmal Konsequenzen spüren. Sage, Torsson, zum Schulleiter!“

Der Rest der Klasse schrumpfte auf ihren Stühlen zusammen und verhielt sich möglichst unauffällig, um nicht auch noch ins Visier des aufgebrachten Lehrers zu gelangen.

„Aber Sir…-“

„Sofort!“ Der Professor stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Jaja, schon gut!“ Tancred warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und stapfte mit Lysander im Schlepptau aus dem Klassenraum. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fegte einen Papierstapel vom Pult, als er die Tür zuknallte.

„TANCRED TORSSON!“, hörte man den Lehrer wutentbrannt brüllen, und sie machten, dass sie wegkamen.

Als sie genügend Gänge zwischen sich und den Professor gebracht hatten, blieben sie schließlich nach Luft ringend stehen.

„Sorry“, keuchte Tancred und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Schon okay, das war’s wohl wert“, gab Lysander zurück und grinste leicht. „Und jetzt?“

„Wir sollen zum Schulleiter gehen, hm? Das wird wieder ein Spaß…“ Allein bei der Vorstellung fingen die kurzen blonden Haare an zu knistern.

„Wir könnten auch noch bei Mr. Boldova im Kunsttrakt vorbeischauen, sehen, wie’s mit seinem Projekt läuft“, schlug Lysander vor.

Sein Freund sah ihn skeptisch an. „Sander, schlägst du gerade etwa vor, die Regeln zu brechen?“, fragte er übertrieben schockiert.

Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern. „Jetzt ist ohnehin alles egal.“


End file.
